Tomoyo's Naughty Plan
by reengzingzoom
Summary: [rewritten] Tomoyo planned for Sakura and Syaoran to do it. It’s JUICY LEMON. What will happen if they were locked up inside a dark room with only the two of them alone? Will Tomoyo succeed with her plan? Rated M for sexual scenes.


**Tomoyo's**** Naughty Plan**

_This was rewritten. I removed the scenarios and changed it into a paragraph form. I __wish this looks better now._

_Disclaimer: __I do not own Card Captor Sakura. That's all._

_Warning: This story contains sexual scenes and languages. LEMON __LEMON__LEMON__! If you're not yet ready for this kind of story, click the "Back" button and just read this some other time when you're ready enough.__ And hey, I'm not a pervert. I'm just doing this because it is what's in my mind._

_I am not that good in grammar and my vocabulary __svcks__. I don't know. And I'm not good in story telling either. I just want to__ unleash my imagination. XD__ This is my very first story ever. So let me know what you think about this. Thanks!_

* * *

_ On __this story, Sakura, __Syaoran__, and __Tomoyo__ already turned at the age of 16.  
_

Tomoyo was planning to lock up Sakura and Syaoran in a room. "Teehee. I hope they don't mess this all up."

Meanwhile, at Sakura's place… "Hmm… this is so boring! I can't do anything here at home." Sakura said with a sigh. Then her phone rang and answers it. "Sakura is speaking! Who's this?" the voice answered, "It's me Sakura." Sakura was surprised and said, "Oh!!! It's you Syaoran! I'm glad you called." Syaoran asked, "Actually, I'm just going to tell you this; Tomoyo invited me at her place and told me to go with you. Err, are you free?" Sakura answered, "Yes! I got nothing to do today so I guess I'll go with you." Syaoran said, "Okay then, I'll fetch you there at your place so we could go together. Wait for me." Sakura agreed but Syaoran hang on, "Oh wait!! Is… Touya…" he stopped for a while. Sakura said, "No. he went out. So don't worry." Syaoran was relieved. He said, "Okay, see ya. I'll be there in a minute." Then their conversation ended.

Sakura felt lively and happy after Syaoran called. "I think this is going to be just a big day for me." She giggled. She gets to change clothes and went down the living room. After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. Sakura opens the door excitedly, "It's Syaoran!" she shouted. Syaoran greeted her, "Hello there Sakura."

Syaoran gives his hand to Sakura saying "Let's go." And Sakura gives her hand back. They walked together until they reached Tomoyo's tall house. She used to live in the big house but had transferred to another, a tall building one which has 70+ floors. Tomoyo lived in the 61st floor. XD

They used the elevator to go up and there, they arrived at Tomoyo's unit. She opens the door, "Howdy! Sakura, Syaoran please come in." The two entered and Sakura asked in wonder, "Hey Tomoyo, what's up? Why did you invite us here?" Tomoyo says happily, "Oh, nothing much really. I just want the two of you have fun together!" Syaoran got a weird feeling about her and wondered. He said, "The two of us? What do you mean by that?" Tomoyo changed the topic and said, "Oh wait! Please just stay in that room for a while. I'll get back. I'm just going to buy some food outside." Sakura insisted, "H-Hey, I'm going with you." Tomoyo told her, "No Sakura. I'll be fine so just stay there." Tomoyo pushed the two together on the room and locked them inside. Tomoyo giggled and thought, "Wow. I hope I could take a video but I just can't. It's for their eyes alone. Well, I hope they enjoy themselves."

Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran inside the room, Sakura keeps opening the doorknob and said in panic, "Oh no! We're stocked in here! It's locked!" Syaoran gasped and almost screamed, "WHAT?! But why? What was Tomoyo planning to do? Why'd she locked us up here?" Sakura worries and said, "I don't know. WAAAHHH!!!" Syaoran said, "Oh man. What now? We do not have the key. Let me see if we could…" he stopped to look at the window. Sakura asked, "Jump? From h-h-here?" Syaoran shivered and said, "No! I don't think it's a good idea." Sakura said, "Oh no. This is trouble." Syaoran told her, "I think we do not have any choice but to wait for Tomoyo open the door for us." Sakura knocked at the door many times and kept shouting Tomoyo's name. But there was no response. She finally gave up and said, "I guess… you're right."

After a few hours, the night came… Tomoyo speaks to the two by the door saying "Sorry guys! I lost the key. I didn't know. I accidentally locked you in there. I am terribly sorry for this. But I guess I could let you out there by… tomorrow. I am very sorry Sakura, Syaoran." Sakura yelled in a worry, "No Tomoyo! It can't be! Don't leave us here Tomoyo! Come on!" Tomoyo did no response to her yell. Syaoran said, "I guess it can't be helped. We need to stay here for now." Sakura said, "But Syaoran… I… I am…" she paused. Syaoran asked, "What is it Sakura?" Sakura says, "I'm scared… It's so dark in here." She crawled to Syaoran, then he said, "Don't worry, Sakura. I am… here for you. "Syaoran lifted his arm to Sakura's shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Sakura said to him, "Oh, Syaoran." She wraps her arms around Syaoran's waist giving him a hug. Syaoran blushed and called, "Umm… Sakura?" She answered, "Yes?" Syaoran said, "You know what? I… I've never felt like this before." He tightened his hold to Sakura. She blushed and asked, "What do you mean Syaoran?" Syaoran lifts Sakura's chin up and looks at her in the eyes as Sakura does the same thing. They were both blushing. Sakura asked while looking at his eyes, "Syaoran? Wh-what is it?" Syaoran said, "Sakura, I…" he paused. He fixes Sakura's hair in order to see her face completely. Then he said, "You are… beautiful." Sakura blushed almost like a cherry and said, "S-Syaoran? Y-you're joking!" Syaoran raised his eyebrows and said to her, "Why would I? I mean it! I'm telling the truth. Then if you don't like I'll take those words back for you." He joked. Sakura gets annoyed and said, "You're mean... mm!?" Syaoran touches Sakura's lips with his pointer. He gets closer as his lips almost touched Sakura's lips. He finally said, "Sakura, I… I love you."

He finally touched Sakura's lips and covered it with a kiss, a very deep kiss that Sakura couldn't turn back. She was blushing so much as she closes her eyes. Her world almost stopped. She could feel his tongue wondering around her mouth with hers. She can't almost believe that she's doing it with Syaoran her love. For her, that night would be the most unforgettable night ever happened in her life. She was totally OO and thought that what's happening is just a dream. But it's not. She could feel him. The feeling was very unexplainable. Not enough for words to describe. She was indeed very happy.

Syaoran pushed Sakura down unintended. His hand wandered and touched Sakura's breast. He stands, making a sitting position in front of lying Sakura. She blushed like a cherry when she felt Syaoran's hand on her breast. Sakura was shocked and said shyly, "Umm… S-Syaoran???" Syaoran said and blushed, "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to!" he removed his hand on her breast and apologized, "I'm sorry. My bad. Are you alright?" Sakura answered, "No. I'm okay. And it's okay." Syaoran called her again, "Oh, Sakura." She answered and began to blush real hard, "Syaoran… I… love you… too."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran and pulled him down closer giving him a tender kiss. They couldn't believe they were doing it again. He slowly removes Sakura's top while kissing. When their kiss has ended, he looks at Sakura, lying down on the floor without a top. Her breasts were exposed. She was blushing almost like a cherry. "Syaoran! Don't look at me like that. It's… embarrassing!" she screamed. Syaoran just smiled and told her, "It is okay Sakura. You are… so beautiful." Sakura called, "Syaoran…"

Syaoran with his hands covered Sakura's breast. He started licking, and sucking her nipples in a circular motion. She was moaning softly. He moves up to her neck giving her butterfly kisses. He moves down to Sakura's skirt. Slips it up and his fingers began tangling on her wet thing covered with her panties. Syaoran doubted about what he's doing; if he'll do it or not. Suddenly Sakura held his hand deepening Syaoran's fingers on her opening. Sakura said in agreement, "Its okay Syaoran. Don't worry about it." Syaoran asked, "Sakura… Are you sure it's alright?" She said yes. So Syaoran finally drew her panties slowly down. He held up Sakura making her in a sitting position. She opens her legs and wrapped her hands around Syaoran's neck resting her arms on his shoulders. She looks at Syaoran in the eyes and gets a little closer. She whispered to his ears "I love you, Syaoran." As he was whispering to her ears saying "And I love you too, Sakura."

Syaoran gives her a warm kiss. His hands wandered down on her body and slid his two fingers on her wet entrance. He slides his fingers up and down, in and out. Sakura was moaning a little loud. Her eyes went teary. She moaned, "Aaaahhh… Mmm… S-Syaoran…" Syaoran stopped and worriedly asked her, "Sakura, are you hurt?" Sakura said, "No. I'm not. Don't worry about me." Syaoran added, "But…" She said again, "Don't mind me. The truth is… it feels good." He gave Syaoran a smile.

He does it again. He slides his fingers up and down, in and out of Sakura's opening. She was moaning again, louder than that of a while ago. She could feel his fingers inside her moving faster and faster. Her arms around Syaoran began to weaken. He slowly moved his fingers and her moans became lighter. Then he removes it, Sakura had very wet juices. Syaoran moved his head down between Sakura's legs. He opens a little of her entrance and sucked it. Sakura softly moans. She could feel his tongue kissing her inside, licking her pinkish covers and sides. It made squeaky sounds. He smooches her on the inside slowly and softly. Her hips went uneasy but she feels so much pleasure and moans for more.

Syaoran continues to do the same thing. After that, Syaoran sits up. Sakura removed his top. And they kissed again. Sakura slowly unzipped his pants and drew down his undies. Syaoran pulled her closer. Her breasts caressing his muscular fronts, they both felt warm. Syaoran lifts up Sakura and puts her thighs under his. Their kiss stopped. They were staring on each others' eyes. As if to tell how much they love each other. They smiled to each other. They were still blushing. Sakura gets up a little, while spreading her legs. Syaoran holds his long pet as it hardens. Sakura holds on to Syaoran's shoulders and moved her entrance down slowly to Syaoran's long thing. Finally, it went on inside. Sakura almost cried. Moaned for the pain she felt.

Syaoran embraced Sakura for her at least to feel better and kissed her shoulder. He moved his thighs up and down slowly at first, with Sakura moaning softly on his ears. As seconds pass by, his moves became faster and quicker, harder and harder. Both of them were soaking wet. She was panting and moaning very loud. She could feel both pain and pleasure.

Syaoran's moves became quadruple harder and faster. It was his superlative. Sakura was moaning so much loud. If only the floor could shake, it would. Sakura tightens her arms to Syaoran as he tightens his embrace to Sakura too. He could feel her breasts rubbing on his fronts. Sakura looked at him with her tearful green eyes. Syaoran almost cried seeing her eyes like that. "Sakura, I'm sorry to hurt you." He kissed her. He felt her warm tears touch his cheeks. His other hand caressed Sakura's face and wiped away her tears. Sakura moved her face stopping the kiss and uttered "Syaoran… Ah! I am… coming… Syaoran!" as Syaoran replies, "Sakura… Sakura… I'll meet you! Sakura…"

And they climaxed.

Syaoran moved his wet long thing slowly down. Taking it out of Sakura's wet inside. Sakura was very exhausted. "She almost… passed out." He carried her to the bed on the other side of the room. He laid her there, and he lied next to her. He covered themselves with blankets. Then Sakura opened her eyes.

She called, "Syaoran.." Syaoran answers, "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I am terribly sorry." he was saddened. Sakura said, "Don't say sorry. You haven't done anything bad at all." She smiled to Syaoran but he was still worrying, "But I…" he paused. Sakura told him, "I already told you that Syaoran. I'm okay now. Don't' worry." Syaoran said, "I love you, Sakura." Sakura moved closer to Syaoran and wrapped her other arm on his body. Syaoran wrapped his other arm as well at Sakura's back and pulled her a little closer. Sakura said with a smile, "I want to rest on your arms like this… forever." Syaoran said, "And I want to stay at your side forever. No, I mean, I will stay by your side forever Sakura. That's a promise!" Sakura giggled and laughed. Then Syaoran changed his happy face into a sweet serious face. "Sakura… I want to hear those words again." Sakura asked "Words?" Syaoran said, "Yes. Um, you know what I mean…" Sakura finally says, "Syaoran, I love you… too."

Meanwhile… Tomoyo was sticking her ear on the door the whole time. She heard everything that happened inside the room and giggled. She thought, "My plan was a success! Weeee! I heard everything. It was more than I expected. I'm so happy for my best friend Sakura! Tomorrow's going to be a good day for the both of them. I can't wait for their morning reactions!"

-THE END-

* * *

So what do you think about it? XD I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review… again! I'll accept any kind of criticism, or comments, suggestions. Thank you! 


End file.
